Brooke's shower accident
by ZOMBIE REAPER
Summary: Brooke's expansion mishap
1. Brooke's shower accident 1

Brooke was really just your average girl; 17 years old. She had long, dark brown, straightened hair with dark blue on the end. Her body was fairly small; short in height, slim figure, and little, perky breasts to match. But she was content with what she had in herself.

It was a Friday night. Brooke always took a shower right before bed and tonight was no different.

She turned on the water to a medium to low heat since she liked her showers more on the cooler side. Brooke removed her clothes and stepped into the shower, moments later, washing herself.

After a few minutes, she got a little thirsty. So she tilted her head up and opened her mouth for a drink. She didn't get much and wasn't satisfied. But Brooke was a smart girl. She got decent grades. So her first instinct was to remove the shower-head to get a steady, single stream of water.

Upon twisting the shower-head, she heard a squeak before it fell to the tiled shower floor. Even though it missed her feet, Brooke still gasped and looked up at the shower. A swift and steady stream of water came rushing into her mouth. Technically, this is what she wanted. So she did not close her mouth and happily began to drink.

A couple minutes went by and she started to feel a sharp pain in her abdomen. Without looking, Brooke placed a hand on her tummy and what she felt raised an eyebrow. That's when she stopped drinking and looked down to see her once small, flat belly now protruding outward a good 3-4 inches. She gasped yet again and stumbled backward against the wall at the sight of herself. As she did, the water inside her sloshed around violently, making her feel a little queasy.

Once she came to her senses, he put one hand under her stomach and turned off the water flow with the other. Slowly stepping out of the shower, Brooke carefully dried herself off. Her heart began racing with anxiety as she heard the water swish around with every movement she made, even though she kept her motion to a bare minimum to prevent feeling more sick.

Brooke slowly picked up and put on her panties along with her night-shorts and shirt. But her shirt only went a third of the way down her full belly. She sighed and her stomach groaned loudly. She had never felt more full in her life; not even close.

Her head slowly peeked out the bathroom door and looked left to right. Nobody was around to see her. The bedroom was just down the hallway. Just when she took two steps out, Brooke's 13 year old little sister, Allie could be heard coming toward the hallway from the kitchen.

Brooke couldn't let anyone see her like this. Not even her own sister could. So she shuffled down the hall as quickly as she possibly could and jumped into bed. She soon realized her mistake. Her tummy gurgled and sloshed quite loudly. She nearly puked, but held it in.

Gasping slightly, Brooke rubbed her belly with both hands until its contents settled. Then she heard footsteps coming closer. Without a doubt, she knew it was Allie.

Taking a deep breathe, she tried to stay absolutely still as she saw her sister's shadow cast itself across the room.

"Sis? Are you okay?" Allie calmly asked from the doorway. "I heard some weird noise coming from this direction. I thought it may be you."

Opening her mouth to respond, Brook let out a small, but noticeable burp followed by a slightly louder gasp. The footsteps came closer to the bed.

"What the? Are you eating something? Did you get some sweets without me?" Allie questioned her. "Lemme have some too!" She put her hands on Brooke's arm and rolled her over to face her.

Allie's eyes widened when she saw her incredibly bloated sister. "A- Are you... Pregnant?" She paused for a second. Brooke just laid there, unsure of what to say. Allie caught herself. "Wait... You can't be pregnant. You looked just fine at dinner. Hmm... What got into you?" Allie poked her sister's tender belly and it sloshed for a bit, ending with a gurgle. "Water?" Allie questioned her once more.

Brooke winced in slight pain as her little sister poked her. "S- Stop! Don't p- poke it! It hurts..." She wined.

"How did you get like this?" Allie questioned further.

Letting out a deep sigh, Brooke explained the shower incident to her sister.

"Well..." Allie stood straight up and put her hands on her hips. "I must say I am impressed. I had no idea anyone could drink that much."

"Please don't tell Mom and Dad... O- or anyone for that matter!" Brooke pleaded to her sister.

Allie looked back at her with a smug look on her face. "Deal! ...But on one condition!"

Brooke looked up at her little sister and begged. "Anything! Just name it!"

The little sister smirked and leaned in to whisper into Brooke's ear. "I want you to do it again... But, lemme watch. Okay?" Allie smiled.

"A- Again?!" Brooke was startled by the idea. "I already feel like I'm going to throw up... I almost did!"

"No no. Not right now, silly. Maybe tomorrow night. Mom and Dad are going out to a business party after dinner and won't be back til late. It's perfect!" She responded.

With a little sigh, Brooke gave in. "F- Fine... B- But not too much! I don't wanna explode!" She heard loud churning coming from within her and she groaned. "I'm gonna be in the bathroom all night..."


	2. Brooke's shower accident 2

It had been a full day since Brooke's "little" shower accident happened and her little sister, Allie, not only found out, but also only agreed to keep her secret if she did it again once their parents left the house for the night.

Brooke's belly had gone back to normal by morning but she was thinking about the evening all day. She constantly was reminded of how full she was and had gotten a small fear of possibly popping. As much as she wanted to back out, she knew she couldn't because her sister would spread word of what happened.

Her parents had just closed the door and her sister didn't take two seconds to run up to Brooke with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey sis!" Allie's grin widened. "Guess what time it is?" She smirked and gave Brooke's tummy a poke.

Brooke let out a deep sigh and responded. "I know..." She began walking to the bathroom with her sister as slowly as she could. "A- are you sure there's nothing else I can do?" She said nervously.

"Nope! But you don't need to take a shower. So just grab the extendable shower-head and drink from it like a hose!" Allie said, having also been thinking about this all day.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Brooke brought a small folding chair into the bathroom and detached the shower-head after turning on the faucet and setting the nozzle to "stream". "A- Are you ready...?" She asked with her hand shaking.

Allie brought in a chair of her own, setting it down two feet in front of her sister and clasped her hands together. "Yep! Go go go!"

Brooke brought the nozzle to her mouth and pressed the button to begin the steady stream of water. She angled it so that it would perfectly down her throat without much need to swallow.

Not even 15 seconds later, Allie got impatient. "Come on! Hurry up!" She quickly reached into the shower and spun the faucet to turn the water on full blast. "There we go!"

Brooke very quickly felt the extra force of water as it shot down her throat and landed in her belly. She placed her free hand on herself to feel her tummy start to expand and winced a little in memory of the previous night.

A few moments later, Allie grinned as she saw her sister's belly button poke out from under her shirt. "Keep going!" She clapped her hands together gleefully.

Letting out a small whine, she kept going for a while longer. Her belly continued to surge out forward, sloshing as it was filled.

Brooke's shirt rose higher up her filling tummy until it rested nicely at the top right beneath her breasts. She took her finger off the button and stopped the water flow. Her belly had expanded more than double what it had the night before, resting in her lap, nearly touching her knees. She let out a small burp, followed by a hiccup and a slight groan, placing her hands on her globe of a tummy.

Allie's eyes were widened as far as her sister's belly in complete awe. "Wow! You're so big!" Her hands went straight to the fleshy water balloon in front of her and gave it a squeeze, making Brooke let out a squeak followed with a moan.

"I told you! D- Don't squeeze me! *hic* I don't wanna p- puke!" She responded as she tried to soothe her full belly, rubbing the sides in small circles.

Allie blushed a little and quickly asked. "How much more do you think you can fit in there?" She held the shower-head in front of her sister.

Brooke glared at her sister's idea. "Are you k- *hic* kidding me?! If I have even one more drop, I could *hic* burst!" She yelled in response, her belly so full that it shook and sloshed as she spoke.

Allie let out a small sigh in disappointment but didn't wanna push her sister too far. "Okay... Fine..." She did however, get another idea. "But... What about next time? Think you can get bigger?" She grinned.

Brooke's face turned bright red. "Why do you want me to do this? *hic* If it's so interesting, why not just d- *hic* do it yourself?!"

Looking down at herself, Allie thought for a second. She too had a small, slender figure, much like her sister. "Do you think I can?" She asked, placing a hand on her flat tummy.

Now, Brooke got an idea of her own. "O- *hic* of course sis!" She smiled. "I'll even *hic* help you!"

It was now Allie's turn to blush. "O- okay! We can try it tomorrow night!"


	3. Brooke's shower accident 3

Brooke's little sister, Allie, had agreed to be the next one to fill herself up in place of her sister and today was the day. She was quite timid about the whole thing all day and didn't really know what to think of it. Meanwhile, Brooke was super excited to finally get her revenge for her sister's blackmail.

Allie slowly approached her sister, who was watching TV at the time, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Umm... H- Hey sis..?"

Brooke turned her head and looked at her sister. "Yeah? What's up? You ready?"

Allie nodded her head and Brooke turned off the TV and stood up.

"Alright!" Brooke responded. "You know where to go." She grinned as her sister grabbed a chair and walked to the bathroom. Brooke grabbed something from a kitchen drawer and followed her, preferring to stand up this time.

Allie set her chair down and held the shower hose in front of her, taking a deep breath. "Are you sure I can do this? Wouldn't it be better if you do it instead of me?"

Brooke leaned in the doorway and chuckled. "How about this: If you can drink more than me, you get two rewards. One is in my back pocket and the other is that I will do it tomorrow... But you will join me. Haha!" She laughed in disbelief of her little sister's ability.

This filled Allie with determination, despite knowing she was about to be filled with water, and plunged the hose into her overly hyped face before turning the water on full blast. The force of water took her by surprise, causing her eyes to widen before adjusting to the flowing liquid shooting down her throat. Her hands rushed to her stomach where she could feel each surge hitting the floor of her belly and splashing against the walls, making her let out a slight whimper.

Her older sister's grin widened. "Not so easy, is it?" Brooke teased and gave her little sister's already protruding belly a poke, causing it to emanate a small gurgle. "Here, have some more!" Despite already being on full blast, the shower was only set to cold, before Brooke reached over and turned the hot water on full blast as well, creating a stream of room-temperature water shooting twice as fast down Allie's throat into her once tiny tummy.

Only about 30 seconds had passed and Allie began to wince slightly. Her belly was already fully revealed, leaving her shirt as nothing more than an oddly shaped bra. But she knew she had to keep going! She couldn't give up yet! Her hands balled up into fists and she held them at her sides, tensing up a bit.

Brooke stared in awe, getting slightly worried that her sister might actually pull it off, even though she's smaller and hadn't had any previous experience.

Allie began to breath more heavily now, her hands now at the sides of her belly, trying to soothe it by rubbing in small circles as she had seen her older sister do before. Sounds of creaks and groans could be heard from within her, worrying her a little. Just before she was about to give up on Brooke's offer though, she felt it. Her belly slowly surged forward just enough to cover up her knees and that's when she ripped the hose from her mouth and tossed it into the shower with the water still running.

Allie gasped heavily and leaned her head back. "T- There! *hic* Done! *hic* What do I *hic* w- win...?"

Brooke stood in shock with wide eyes and shook her head. "W- Well... A deal's a deal, I suppose..." She let out a small smile and took a chocolate bar out from her back pocket.

"You've *hic* gotta be *hic* kidding me..." Allie responded to the showing of her prize.

Brooke smirked and pushed the entire bar into her sister's mouth, watching her chew and swallow, and proceeding to pat her belly, causing it to ripple like a large water balloon.

All Allie could do was chew and mumble. She couldn't move from that spot. Any sudden movements made with her legs just made her overfilled belly jiggle in front of her. Even she couldn't believe how much water was currently inside of her. But, she felt some sense of relief knowing that tomorrow was the last day the two of them had before their folks returned. Not only that, but now, both she and Brooke would be filling up. But she still had one question... How big would they get...?


	4. Brooke's shower accident 4

Both sisters decided to get up around 7 the next morning. They knew what was ahead of them for the day and knew they would need at least a few hours to recover from it. Brooke had agreed to fill her belly once more, only this time would be with Allie doing the same with her.

Brooke woke to the sound of her alarm clock and got out of bed. After undressing, she quickly put on a pair of black spandex shorts and a matching sports bra. "I don't want to stretch out another one of my shirts again..." she thought to herself while looking in a mirror before heading to the living room.

Allie was already awake and dressed in similar spandex shorts to her sister along with a light blue t-shirt and her hair tied up in a ponytail. She sat on the sofa with her one hand holding up her shirt a little and the other feeling her once again flat stomach with a worried look on her face.

Brooke walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Morning sis!" She said with a slight smile. "You're up early."

With a scowl, Allie responded "Well yeah... I woke up at six this morning was in the bathroom for nearly 50 minutes!"

"Well, you should have thought of that before. I had to do the same thing twice already. And we both are gonna be doing it again tonight." Brooke retorted back with a chuckle.

Allie sighed and stood up. "So... How are we going to do this? We only have the one shower hose."

"You're right... I didn't really think of that..." Brook said, slightly confused before suddenly getting an idea. "Actually... We DO have two hoses."

Allie raised an eyebrow as she waited for her sister's answer.

"Two... garden hoses... In the back yard..." Brooke finally answered.

The younger sister sighed again and made her way to the back door and opened it. "At least we will still have privacy in the back yard."

"True. Let's go ahead and get started then." Brook said as she followed her sister outside to the back yard.

The two of them each grabbed one of the two hoses that were conveniently set up next to each other.

Brooke looked at her sister next to her, who was looking at the hose and down at her midsection again. "Are you ready?" She asked her.

Allie nodded and put the hose in her mouth with her hand on the faucet as her older sister did the same. Both of them spun the faucets, turning both hoses on full blast right from the start, causing the water to begin flowing through the hoses.

The two sisters looked at each other and then down at themselves to see their once flat bellies start to push out a little. Allie already felt really full while Brooke was only at the beginning stages of her fullness as she had gotten more used to being filled up.

It wasn't long before Allie's shirt began to roll up her expanding middle and bunch up beneath her breasts. She looked over at Brooke, who seemed to make the smarter decision of only wearing a sports bra. Even with the hose in her mouth, Brooke still managed to point at her sister's shirt and make a subtle grin to poke a little fun at her.

Neither one of them had planned on how far they were going to go. But both of them knew that they had to go farther than either had gone before since it was their last day with the house to themselves before their parents returned back home.

Allie was starting to get worried. She had no idea how much her sister was going to take in, but at the same time didn't want to be bested by her. She saw Brooke peer over to her and Allie tried her best to fake a grin in hopes to fool her that she wasn't worried.

Brooke looked away from her sister and back down at herself. "Allie doesn't seem worried at all. She actually seems quite confident..." She thought. "I can't let her beat me! I'm the older sister here!"

At that point, the two of them had taken in enough water so their bellies now started to hang down in front of them. The weight of all the water was starting to be a little much as the two of them hadn't gotten chairs. Allie had to resort to using both of her hands to holding up her belly while Brooke didn't quite need to yet.

Allie felt odd, holding her expanding stomach in her hands. Brooke had to help carry it the night before when she went to bed, but this was different. Water was still flowing into her and getting heavier by the second. She winced slightly and saw that her sister now had to start doing the same.

Brooke grasped her belly from beneath to apply leverage. She too felt awkward and a little queasy from within but she continued on.

Eventually, they reached the point beyond any amount either of them had taken in before. They both had to let go of their bellies as they could now barely touch the grass under them. Their skin started to turn a pinkish color. Brooke looked over at her little sister to see her wincing, clearly in some pain, and motioned a pointing gesture at the faucets, trying to ask if she should stop the water. Allie, with a defeated look, nodded in agreement.

The both of them tried to move to the faucets but realized the weight of their bellies was too much for them to move. Brooke looked at Allie with fear in her eyes and Allie returned the gaze. They pulled and tugged as much as they could before the constant pulling on their heavily expanded tummies became too uncomfortable.

Allie gave up and just closed her eyes with her head down. Brooke gave it one last pull before going too far and falling forward. She landed on her own belly, sending a surge of water through her, nearly making her puke if only the force of the hose wasn't so much.

Brooke's hands and feet could almost no longer touch the grass and tears began to roll down Allie's face and drop down onto the growing glob of flesh that was her own tummy before she too fell forward onto it, not at all able to reach the grass.

Just as they thought they would be stuck there until their bellies gave out, they heard a voice. A voice only familiar to Brooke though... "Hey! What are you doing Brooke? What's with the balloons?"


	5. Brooke's shower accident 5

Brooke and Allie both were laying atop their massive bellies, still with hoses in their mouths, being consistently filled more and more with water when they heard a voice. Brooke was facing the opposite direction but Allie turned her head to the voice and just froze, not knowing what to say or do while in her current state in front of the stranger.

It was a girl, about Brooke's age. She had short, brown hair, a thin figure, and a freckled face. She walked between the girls and in front of Brooke. "Whatcha doin' having some water balloon fun without me-" She cut her own sentence short when she saw the hoses in the girl's mouths. "Wait..." She pressed down on what she thought was a giant water balloon, causing Brooke to moan and flail whilst under the hose's water pressure. The girl spoke again with widened eyes. "Oh my God... This is your belly?! No way!" She ripped the hose out of Brooke's mouth. "How did you do this?"

Brooke was coughed loudly, trying not to choke on water and responded, sounding out of breath. "M- Maria... *urp*" She let out a quite vocal belch. "Take the... h- *urrp* hose out of... *hic* Allie's mouth! Q- *urrrp* Quick!" She managed to get a sentence out through a sequence of burps and hiccups in between.

The girl in front of her, Maria, turned around and faced Allie. "You mean her? Okay." She took the hose out of Allie's mouth, causing her to cough and gag as well. "What's going on here? Why are you two filled up like giant water balloons?" Maria poked around the two girl's bellies.

"We were... *hic* Having a contest... *urp*" Allie remarked, having similar burps and hiccups as her sister.

Brooke winced and tried to shoo away her friend's hand. "And please don't *hic* touch our tummies... *urrp* We're very... f- full!" Her belly quaked underneath her, making her more fearful of possibly bursting. "B- By the way... Allie, this is *hic* my friend, Maria... *urp* She just moved to our neighborhood.

Maria went from poking the girls to giving them each soft belly rubs. "Might I ask why you two were doing this in the first place...?"

Allie merely sighed as Brooke responded. "It's a long story... *hic*"

It took a while, but Brooke and Allie managed to slowly explain the start of the accident and what it had ended up turning into. By the time they were done, their bellies had shrunken in size a bit, enabling them to sit more upright still with massive bulges in front of them. It had gotten to the point where each of the two sisters would take turns asking Maria to help them carry their bellies inside to use the bathroom several times over the course of only a few hours.

By dusk, both of the sister's bellies had returned to normal and Allie had even gone to her room to go to bed early while Maria said she'd stay until their parents got home that night. Brooke and her friend sat on the couch with the TV on, but at low volume so they could talk.

Maria gave Brooke a suspicious look. "So tell me... And don't lie!" She scowled. "Do you like it?"

Brooke gave a confused look. "What do you mean?" She replied.

"You know!" Maria quickly snapped back. "Making your belly grow so huge!"

Brooke still looked mildly confused. "W- Well... I don't know!" She twiddled her thumbs together. "I will admit that it can feel nice at times, but it's also kinda painful and uncomfortable at times too..."

Maria smirked a little. "Okay. Then tell me... What about your chest?"

Brooke was quick to respond. "W- what?!"

"Come on!" Maria teased. "It's not like you haven't noticed!" She pointed at Brooke's chest.

Surely enough, her breasts were indeed bigger by at least a cup size. Brooke's eyes widened when she looked down. "O- oh..." She blushed a bit. "I... I guess I never noticed because I was wearing a stretchy sports bra. I don't even know if my normal ones will fit comfortably anymore..."

Suddenly, they both heard a car door close. "That must be your parents." Maria said, getting up from her seat.

Brooke quickly ran to her room and put on a shirt, still having been in her sports bra, before coming back out. "Don't tell anyone about what you saw, okay?"

Maria opened the door and started to walk out. "Deal. But this conversation isn't over yet." She walked off.

Brooke just stood there and blinked, wondering what her friend meant when she said that. Her parents walked up, greeted their eldest daughter and went inside. Something was telling Brooke that this wasn't all done and over with just yet...


	6. Brooke's shower accident 6

Brooke was still caught off guard by what Maria had told her after seemingly saving her sister and herself from living life as water balloons. School had started back as usual and Brooke even saw Maria on a day to day basis. She never brought up what happened but Maria didn't bring it up either, not even when they were alone sometimes.

After a week, Brooke even noticed that the one thing that seemed to resonate with, being her slightly larger breasts, her seemed to go back to normal as well due to it just being water retention. Allie was the most displeased by this, due to the fact that she tried to flaunt hers around, only to have them go away in a matter of days.

About three weeks after the incident was Brooke's birthday. It was a fairly normal party. A few friends showed up, there was cake, gifts, music, etc. But Maria was nowhere to be found. She didn't show. Brooke decided to sit down and text Maria after the party was all cleaned up to see why she never came.

She took out her phone and began to text her friend. [Hey... You should know what this is about. You were definitely invited so why didn't you come to my party? It would've been great to have you!]

Almost right after locking her phone, Brooke got a text back from Maria. [Sorry I couldn't make it. I've been working on something really exciting as a birthday present for you. I actually just finished it, so you should come by my place tomorrow and check it out. I know you're gonna love it!]

Brooke made a confused look. "She MADE me a birthday present? She can barely keep up in Art Class. What could she possibly make on her own?" She began to giggle to herself. Either way, it was a nice gesture and it wouldn't hurt to at least give her the time of day. They were friends after all.

Brooke woke up the next morning and got dressed in a bright red t-shirt, jean shorts, and a ponytail. She rushed out of the house after telling her parents that she would be spending the day at Maria's house.

Soon after arriving, Brooke couldn't even knock on the door before Maria opened it with a huge smile on her face. "Brooke! You're here!" Maria greeted her friend with a hug.

Brooke hugged her back. "Listen, I know you must've worked hard on your gift, but you still should have come to my-" She was cut off when Maria grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside and upstairs.

Maria's upstairs consisted of only Maria's room and her own bathroom. "Come on! You gotta see what I made for you!" Maria yelled as she dragged Brooke upstairs.

Brooke's eyes widened when she saw a three layer, vanilla, ice cream cake. "W- What is this...?" She stuttered in shock.

"It's for you! You're gonna eat the whole thing right here and now!" Maria responded and grinned gleefully.

Giving a cold glare at her friend, Brooke replied. "Uhhh... What? You cannot be serious. What makes you think that I can eat that whole thing?"

Maria nudged Brooke closer to the cake. "Considering how much water I saw you holding a few weeks ago, this should be nothing!" She smiled as she kept nudging.

"That was liquid! Not a solid block of ice cream!" Brooke retorted, feeling somewhat worried.

"Well..." Maria slammed the door. "Too bad the door is locked and the only way out is with a key that just so happens to be somewhere inside the cake." She smirked. "Plus, I can't eat it because I'm lactose intolerant."

Brooke let out a defeated sigh. "F- Fine... Give me the spoon."

Maria started giggling. "I don't have a spoon. You've gotta use your hands."

Letting out another sigh, Brooke scowled at her friend and grabbed a chunk of the cake to start eating.

Handful after handful, Brooke shoveled ice cream into her mouth and swallowed quickly. She never was one to get brain freeze. It affects some more than others. Besides, the main thought on her mind was how full she was getting. She looked down to already see her belly sticking out a couple inches with her shirt barely able to cover it. But she knew she couldn't stop now. She had to find that key.

It wasn't long before the fullness started getting to her. Brooke was still keeping a steady pace while eating. But water was nothing compared to this ice cream. Every chunk she swallowed just molded with what she already consumed. It felt like one massive chunk sitting inside of her. She looked down when catching her breath to see her shirt resting atop her massive stomach. Bits of ice cream were splattered over her shirt and belly alike.

Still, she kept shoveling in more and more. Her stomach stretched further to the point where it rubbed up against what had still been uneaten of the cake. Brooke's belly became covered in goosebumps. With what was touching her bare skin, combined with what she had already eaten, her body began to shiver, causing her bloated tummy to jiggle slightly with every shake.

A few minutes later, Brooke held up the last chunk of cake. It was larger than all the previous ones she had been shoveling in. "H- Here! It's gotta be in *urp* here!" She triumphantly shoved the whole thing in her mouth and swished it around, looking for a hard, key-shaped object in her mouth before swallowing, finding nothing. Her eyes widened larger than ever. "O- Oh no... *hic* I didn't... No... I couldn't have..." Brooke grabbed both sides of her basketball-sized flesh orb and looked down, fearing the worst.

Maria couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You think you ate the key?! Hahahaha!" She reached in her pocket and took out a key. "I had it the whole time! I just wanted to see if you'd eat it all." She continued in laughter.

Brooke, dropped to the floor, her belly making an audible slosh with the sudden movement. "I can't believe I actually fell for *hic* that... Heh..." She looked down once more with a mild chuckle and started rubbing her exhausted belly.

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't be mad. I was gonna make a bigger cake, but that would've been too cruel." Maria replied as she knelled down beside her friend. "Come on!" She helped Brooke stand up and get balanced. "You're a mess. Go use my shower and clean up. We can laugh some more after you're done." She lead her messy, bloated friend to the bathroom.

Brooke, now used to the extra mass in her tummy, just stepped straight into the shower with all her clothes on. They were about as messy as she was, so she might as well. She reached for the faucet and turned on some warm water.


	7. Brooke's shower accident 7

Brooke leaned her head back and her torso forward. The nice, warm water came out of the faucet in a steady patter. Each drop felt heavenly when it landed onto her still icy, cold bloated belly.

She still felt quite full. With all the ice cream inside of her, she still felt as if she was pregnant with a bowling ball.

Eventually, she got used to the warmth of the water and turned the temperature up some more. The heat of the water began melting the ice cream within her, causing Brooke's stomach to gurgle in response. The heat seemed to be a bit much after a while, so Brooke went with both hot and cold water at full blast. However, it wasn't long after she turned the faucet that she started to hear a creak followed by a loud groaning noise. She looked down. "Oh, I guess I'm already trying to digest the cake. Good... *hic* I'll be back to normal in no ti-" Her thought was cut off. Suddenly a loud PING sounded through the shower. Brooke looked down to see a bolt fall to her feet. She then looked up to see the shower head take a similar path. Her eyes widened when she put two and two together. Brooke knew what was about to happen.

The steady stream of water came crashing down into her mouth with a mighty force. But this shower pipe, unlike the one at Brooke's house, was wider. The stream nearly fit the circumference of her gaping mouth. The water forced its way down her throat and into her already full tummy. Brooke could feel her belly stretching further and further to accommodate for the water as well as the entire ice cream cake. Her hands rushed to her belly to try and hold it up the best she could.

Brooke just stood there, taking in all the shower gave her, as she was too afraid of choking if she even turned her head just the slightest bit. Her swollen midsection swelled out inch by inch at a rapid pace in both outward and downward directions. It wasn't long before Brooke felt both the cold tile of the front of the shower and the wet tile of the shower floor. She winced the best she could as she could also feel her shorts constricting her engorged tummy before finally popping off, not even hitting the floor beneath her, but instead getting pinned between her own belly and the front of her hips.

The growing balloon of a belly filled in more and more of the smallish shower. Now to the point where there was no longer room for Brooke's own feet as her stomach took up the remaining space on the floor, hoisting her up onto her own tummy. The pressure of laying on it made Brooke moan which only seemed to make her suck in the water faster. Still trying to find more space to expand, her belly raised Brooke up higher and closer to the shower pipe.

Brooke had been fearing this since her first accident, and it finally happened. Her own belly lifted the helpless girls mouth straight up to the pipe. Her mouth fit around the pipe almost as if it were meant to do so as she began to take in more water than ever.

As every droplet of liquid was pumped into her, Brooke looked around. She had to have been up at least eight feet off the floor. This was far more than she or Allie had taken in during their little contest in their backyard. But she didn't really feel pain. Her skin felt soft and very tender; almost like a soothing, numbing feeling. Then she looked down to see that Maria had been right. Her very chin was now resting atop her breasts. They seemed to be about C cups now and her red shirt was still struggling to contain them as a makeshift bra.

Brooke snapped out of her thought. That wasn't what should be concerning her now. She had to get out of here. That's when she suddenly got an idea. Brooke started punching the wall in front of her and it wasn't long before she heard a voice.

The bathroom door opened. "Brooke? Is everything okay? I heard a-" Maria stepped in and froze to see her friend trapped between the ceiling and her own stomach. "What happened to you?!" That's when she noticed the pipe. "Oh no! You're stuck!"

Maria started trying to squeeze her way between the wall and Brooke's massive belly. Groans and gurgles could be heard from within Brooke with every shuffle. Eventually, Maria got through and turned off the water.

Brooke felt it was safe enough to take her mouth off the pipe, not that she really had much room to put it anywhere else though. All she could do and lay there and moan.

"I've gotta get you out of here!" Maria said as she started pulling on her friend's arm. Brooke just kept moaning in response with the occasional belch.

After about ten minutes of pulling, Maria got an idea of her own. "Wait! Hold on! I'll be right back!" She ran off, leaving an immobilized Brooke with a worried expression.

She came back with a white and yellow bottle. "Here! It's vegetable oil. Just a little bit of this and you'll be outta there in no time!" She said confidently as she squirted the contents of the bottle all over Brooke's fragile belly.

Once the bottle was empty and the oil was rubbed and distributed, Maria gave one big pull, now on both of Brooke's arms. Brooke herself did her best to shift to the side as well. Suddenly, the two girls heard a rubberish POP and Brooke came flying out of the shower.

Because of all the oil, Brooke slid with her belly beneath her across the floor of the bathroom, pushing Maria to the wall and against the floor, and down the stairs. Brooke could feel every step hitting her tender tummy, she felt like she was going to throw up. At this point, she wouldn't mind that too much.

She slid down nearly all the stairs before getting stuck again at the bottom. The way the house was designed, there was no way any amount of oil was getting Brooke out of this one. Her back was pinned against the wall by her belly, which wasn't even touching the floor. She had been held a few steps up off the ground with her feet dangling beneath along with her shorts around her ankles.

Brooke was pinned in just the right position to get her arms up atop her belly in front of her water-retaining breasts that were being slightly pushed near her face.

Maria, a bit dazed and confused of what just happened, stumbled down the stairs toward her friend. "Well... That hurt... But at least I got you out of there." She said with a slight smile and a thumbs up. "How do you feel?"

Brooke let out a groan. "I feel like I'm gonna *hic* e- explode... *urp*" With every word she spoke, her belly gurgled and quivered as if to voice its own opinion as well.

Maria chuckled. "Nothin' you can't handle" She said as she climbed on top of Brooke's tummy and it sloshed in response like crashing waves at the beach. "Now all we can do is wait. And don't worry..." Maria pointed to the kitchen. "I've got buckets if you need them!" She said as she gave a cheesy grin.


End file.
